It Started Out as a Feeling
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Movieverise/Bookverse- Caspian and Susan have one fateful night together and It turned into something more, no back in England 14 yrs later the second geration of Pevensies enter a mysterious wardrobe and find an equally curious Kingdom- sort of Suspian
1. Into the Wardrobe

Disclaimer: Every character/place/thing/talking beats and/or tree you recognize belongs to mister C.S Lewis who has written these wonderful books, but the kiss that this story will be referring to is from the move of Prince Caspian

Please keep in mind that I am only on the fifth chapter of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader so don't be too hard on me.

_**It Started Out as a Feeling**_

_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quite thought_

_Which then turned into a quite word_

Lucy Pevensie was a quiet young girl, named after her aunt who she loved very much. She had also had two uncles and of course her mother. She lived in a big home with her mother and her aunt. They told her stories of her father who was a great man, a soldier who her mother had to leave.

"But why mother, why did you have to leave my father?"

"I did what I did because everything has it's time Lucy, everything must end so that something else can begin." Her mother was a wise woman with shining brown eyes and curling dark hair. She walked gracefully and took their horse, Aslan, for a ride every morning.

Every possible (and sometimes impossible) weekend, Lucy and her household residents would spend the afternoon (sometimes a whole weekend if Lucy was lucky) with her uncle Peter (and her uncle Edmund would bring his wife and children along) who lived in the most beautiful house Lucy had ever seen in her fourteen years of life.

She loved her three cousins and thought of them as her own siblings (they thought of her the same way), Charles Louis Pevensie (who was Peter's only child and a single year younger than Lucy herself) Digory Harold Pevensie (who was Edmund's eldest son, at ten years old) and Caroline Helen Alice Pevensie (Eight years old).

The most curious room in the entire house was the room Lucy (or any of the other children for that matter) was never aloud to enter. It was on the second floor at the end of the hall and had the goldest door knob Lucy had ever seen.

On this particular weekend all the children's aunts and uncles and moms and dads left on a vacation to an American city called Las Vegas, "It's no place for children." Uncle Peter told Lucy.

The children were left all alone in Peter's house (unless you count the old kook who lived in the loft whose name was Professor Kirke, and apparently their parents did).

"I say we go into the forbidden room." Lucy heard her younger cousins' whisper.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she strode around the corner to find the youngest children huddling in front of the door. They gasped as they caught sight of their eldest cousin.

"You can go in, but there is no way I-" but she never finished hr sentence for Charles jumped up and ran at the door opening and staring confusedly into the dark room.

"What is it Charles?" Caroline asked standing up as well.

"A wardrobe."

"A what?" All the children said at once, all taking their own steps towards the door.

"A wardrobe." He repeated stepping into the room and peering at the dark wood, it had pictures carved into it, across the two doors a great lion sat mighty and tall on a beach, there was a castle in the background and clouds over head.

"A lion?" Lucy said curiously, for of course (having not heard the tales of the land her mother and aunts and uncles once ruled over) at that moment she did not know that the proud lion was actually The Lion.

"So it seems dearest Lucy, but what could this possibly be?" Charles said pointing at a carving of a creature that the children had never seen, half man half goat standing with a small girl.

"What a scary creature!" Digory exclaimed. Though of course those of you that read this story know that the creature in the carving was not scary at all for he was kind and caring Mr. Tumnus, a man of his word that was nice to the children's aunt many years ago (almost seventeen in English years and over a thousand in Narnian).

"Well shall we have a look?" Charles asked suddenly and all the children stared at him like they would stare at dear old Professor Kirke.

"Well if Uncle Peter does not want us going into this room there must be a reason." He exclaimed, "and it is obviously not this wardrobe itself, but if could be whatever lies inside the wardrobe."

"Oooh." Went his cousins.

Lucy was first to open the door and split the lion in half. They all gazed wide eyed into the wood. "This is it? A bunch of fur coats?" Digory said scoffing and turned on his heel. "I'm going to watch television."

"But there must be something!" exclaimed his little sister who ran into the wardrobe. The others waited a few moments, but when the coats became still on there hooks and Caroline did not return, Lucy stepped inside herself and found that she was followed by her cousins.

"Carri?" The children called.

"Oh you have to see this! It is oh so wonderful!" Her small voice called.

The three children started to push harder as they came to the back of the wardrobe and found that they were no longer pushing coats out of the way, but tree branches, and they found no echo of wood under their feet but the crunching of branches.

Then they found little Caroline standing in front of what appeared to be a lamp post. "Isn't it wonderful!" She exclaimed and the children all smiled as they peered around at the forest they stood in. There was flowers that seemed to be dancing in non-existent wind and butterfly's that flew around with the flowers, and beautiful small voices sang. There were mountains in the view and hills in another, and the sound of a great river could be heard.

"What a curious place." Digory said.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Charles asked suddenly and Lucy looked at him and shrugged, though she felt a longing as though she was in a place where she truly belonged.


	2. Now or Never

Disclaimer: Every character/place/thing/talking beats and/or tree you recognize belongs to mister C.S Lewis who has written these wonderful books, but the kiss that this story will be referring to is from the movie of Prince Caspian

_**It Started Out as a Feeling**_

_And that Word_

_Grew louder and louder_

_Until it was a battle cry!_

_**The night before the four kings and queens of Narnia left through the arch**_

_Susan smiled ruefully as the fireworks went off. Her conversation with Aslan was quite depressing. She and Peter were never to return to Narnia. She would never see Caspian as the king, or as the man she felt intense feelings for._

"_You know Su," Peter said from beside her, "when we first grew up here you had so many suitors, by the man! You had a prince wage war on Archenland because you refused his proposal!"_

"_Pete what is the point of this observation?"_

"_I'm just curious is all. Curious as to how after all those men- 1, 300 years later you pick the one I absolutely despised from the moment I met him, and the one you shall never see again."_

_Susan frowned and looked at her feet. "You're point?"_

_Peter looked at his sister. "It's now or never Su." He said and she looked up at him before nodded and heading into the castle where she knew she'd find her prince._

_--_

_**Four weeks after returning to England**_

"_Pregnant!" Peter spat as Susan as she sat sobbing on her bed._

_Lucy flinched and grabbed hold of her sister cradling her softly._

"_Peter yelling isn't going to help matters." Edmund commented sitting next to his sisters._

"_No but it makes me feel a hell of a lot better!" He said. "Pregnant? Oh Su! By Aslan you are stupid!" He exclaimed and she looked up at him._

"_The only reason I cry over this is because I am not with the man I love to enjoy this moment, if I were with him right now I was would be jumping for joy, but he's probably long dead! And anyways you're the one that said that it was then or never!"_

"_I didn't mean for you to sleep with him!" Peter exclaimed and all was awkwardly silent until Lucy (who was much too young to be discussing this matter) coughed nervously._

"_Come on Lu, if they are going to discuss such matters it is best we leave." Edmund and Susan grabbed his arms. _

"_No we are not going to discuss such things. We are going to settle down and you are all going to help me explain to mom and dad what has happened." _

"_Just tell them you fell in love with a soldier and he had to leave before you even knew, and then sometime along the road announce his death." Lucy said simply and they all nodded as though it were the best plan ever (which of course it was, their mother had always had a soft spot for such romance tales)._

"_Okay." Peter said finally calming down and accepting that his sister had been in love and that she would not regret what has come out of it._

_**Present time**_

Last I left off with the story of the four relatives that had just arrived in a land very unknown to them, it just so happens that that land was of course (as you have most likely guessed) the great and noble land of Narnia.

Now there was a thing that I have not told you about the little children, they all closely resembled their parents, but Lucy could barely be told apart between herself and a photo of her mother when she was young. Now one with every single aspect of their mother, who once ruled the land, would be very easily recognized, and very much praised, especially when ones mother was last seen kissing the Prince (now King) of that very land.

"I'm not sure." Lucy answered Charles' question.

"You know daddy used to always tell me and Dig bedtime stories of a place called Narnia, he said they first got there through a-"

"Wardrobe." Digory cut his smaller sister off.

"Yeah Aunt Lucy used to tell me those very same tales." Charles said. "Much to father's chagrin."

"Why have I not heard of these tales?" Lucy asked her cousins.

Charles looked at the other sighed. "Aunt Lucy always told us not to tell you." Eh said.

"But why!"

"Because apparently Aunt Susan didn't want to upset you with tales of your father." Caroline said.

"My father?"

"He was apparently someone really important." Charles says. "Aunt Lu would never be exact."

"Oh…"

"Maybe we should start walking, the sun is setting."

"Start walking? I think it's high time we go back!" Charles exclaims turning towards where the wardrobe had been but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"No, Charles, help me find my father."

"But we don't even know how long it's been here, Uncle Ed said it was unpredictable! That you could go to Narnia and live there for thousands of years but then return to find it the exact same time it had been before and then you could go back to Narnia not a minute later and find that thousands of years have passed."

"But there's always a possibility," Lucy said with tearful eyes.

"We find if any of the people alive know of our aunts and uncles and fathers and mothers, if they say it has been thousands of years since they left, we leave." Charles said and Lucy obeyed. Though she was fourteen months older than he, he always had a power over her, as a protective brother you could say. But he seemed older and he was defiantly stronger.

"Yes my dearest cousin." Lucy said with a nod and they four of them headed along a winding path, Caroline humming nonsense and Digory naming every bird he caught sight of. They walked until they came to a hill from which they could see the ocean and at the edge of the ocean stood a mighty castle that shown beautifully in the sunset.

"The castle at the waters edge…" Caroline whispered.

"Cair Paravel." Charles finished and they started down the hill, Caroline running and giggling the whole way. They found themselves in a field, a field that seemed to have collapsed on it's self and at the end of the field stood another hill that had an archway that had also collapsed.

"This is amazing!" Caroline announced as they stopped in a clearing in the forest. They chattered quietly of all they had seen that day as Charles lit a fire. Then they all laid down with empty, aching, stomachs and slept. All except for one, who stayed up half the night thinking of who her father could have been and how noble hr mother must have been to know him.

"A King," she finally decided, "He was a king."


	3. Rude Awakening

_Disclaimer: Every character/place/thing/talking beats and/or tree you recognize belongs to Mister C. S Lewis who has written these wonderful books, but the kiss that this story will be referring to is from the movie of Prince Caspian_

_**It Started Out as a Feeling**_

_I'll come back _

_When you call me_

_No need to say good-bye_

"Sire, what do you think?" The old dwarf asks his king.

The Kings raises his eyebrows and looks over the shallow cliff and smirks. "I think I see four sleeping children." He replies and the badger on his other side rolls his eyes.

"Yes but why are they _here _in the wood? All alone?" The badger asked pointedly, though the king only shrugged and sat down on the cliff's edge, his feet dangling only a few inches over the little girl's face.

"But your majesty, you're not at the least bit curious as to why they are out here?" The dwarf asked.

The king sighed and shook his head. "No I am not, you see my friend Narnia is now a free land, and children may go camping when they please."

"But sire, look at their clothing." The dwarf said. "I have only ever seen this style once."

The king looked down at the four sleeping children. The boy wore slacks with suspenders; they both had caps under their head that they used as pillows. The younger one had his shirt tucked in and the older one didn't. And the girls had dresses that only reached their knees before their legs became dark with fabric. They both wore their hair in braids and the smaller one did not have shoes and the bigger one had black shoes… their clothing was nothing like Narnian clothing, but much like the clothing that four children he once knew had worn when they left his… their, land.

"Okay, so they dress a little unusual, what is your point?" The king snapped at the badger, making the fatal mistake of standing up and knocking a rock down the slope and hitting the younger boy on the chest, and all was silent on the rocky cliff as the boy sat up with a start…

"Ouch Caroline!" Digory hollers at his sleeping sister. She sits up and blinks at his groggily.

"What?" She says, "I was sleep Dig, I haven't done a thing." Then the eight year old lied back down and closes her eyes.

"Yes you did! You threw this here rock at me!"

"Oh shut it!" Lucy bawled, hitting her cousin in the face.

"Hey!" Charles' voice could be heard, for the sleepy Lucy had hit the wrong cousin.

Finally Lucy sat up with a groan. "We're still here? I thought it had all been a dream."

"A dream? No my silly cousin we're in… oh… blasted! What did Aunt Lucy say it was called?" Caroline looked at her older brother.

"Narny." Digory declared with a yawn. "The magical land of Narny!"

"No you bloke, it was Narnia, Aunt Lucy had said Narnia." Charles said with a scoff.

"You know I do wonder, if my mother was no noble as to know such an important man as my father was, what were they here?"

"Probably warriors that would explain Aunt Susan's archery skills." Charles mumbled jealously.

"Well no they must have been much more important than that here in… um… oh bother! I seem to have forgotten the name of this curious land."

"Narnia, my dearest cousin, and I do believe Aunt Lucy once let it slop that they were Kings and Queens of old, what ever that means." Digory replied.

"Why, that makes me a Princess!" Caroline squeaked jumping up from her laying position. But stopped as her stomach ache returned.

"By Jove, if I do not eat, I think I might just die." Lucy announced standing up.

"Me too." Replied her cousins. Caroline looked up at the sun rise and gasped at the sight of a man and two creatures (for she had never seen a badger so large as the one she was looking at).

"Why, good morning to you sir!" She called to the man who flushed as he realized he had been caught.

"Well here's our chance to find out if any living Narnian knew our parents personally." Charles whispered to Lucy. She nodded as she remembered their agreement.

The man jumped down from the cliff and bowed to the four. Then his best men (only gender wise for they were not mean at all) came from above as well. "Good day to you sons and daughters of Adam. Aslan's grace be stowed upon you this fine day."

"Aslan?" Questioned Lucy.

"He was the true King of Narnia.' Digory explained and Caroline nodded.

"He still is!" The man says, "But who, dear children, are you? For young humans dressed as yourselves have not been in our land for many a year."

"We are the Pevensies, not brother and sister wise but cousin wise, unless you are looking at just me and Dig, for we are brother and sister." Lucy rolled her eyes at her youngest cousin's rambling.

"And who might you be?" Lucy asked stopping the man from saying whatever he was about to say. Then six Narnian eyes laid upon her and widened.

"Queen Susan?" The dwarf whispered.

Digory smirked and Charles chuckled as they did whenever someone mistaked their cousin for her mother. "No, I am Lucy Pevensie, Daughter of Susan Pevensie. One who found it fit that I knew nothing of this curious land." She added curtly.

"Oh, Lu give it a rest!" Charles said.

"So you are sons and daughters of the Kings and Queens of old?" The dwarf asked.

"Indeed," replies the little Caroline with a smile, "now can you please answer my dear cousin's question? Who are you mister?"

"I am King Caspian, the tenth." The man says and immediately the four children drop to their knees in respect. "Arise ancestors of High King Peter the Magnificent, of King Edmund the Just, of Queen Lucy the Valiant, of Queen Susan the Gentle." The four arose and Caroline snickered.

"Aunt Lucy is but nineteen, she does not have children! In fact she only got betrothed last week."

"Oh is that so?" The king asked raising is eyebrows, "and what of the other's."

"All married of course, you don't think we're bastard children do you?" Lucy cuffed her younger cousin's ear.

"My mother is not married! She loves my father too much."

"If she loved his so, why would she leave him?"

"She used to tell me that me that everything has to end so something else can begin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked.

"It's words for wise old Aslan." Whispered Caspian.

"Do you know why my mother even left Narnia?"

Caspian froze and gave her a thoughtful glance; "Aslan had opened a doorway from this world to yours, and being the people that they were the Telmarines did not trust Him, so the Kings and Queens went through to prove that Aslan was a truthful leader. Once they had gone an they didn't come back, I asked Aslan why my dear Susan had to leave, and Aslan told me that all things must end for new to begin, I still don't understand what it means."

"Your _'dear' _Susan?" Caroline asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes, Susan, my one and only love." Caspian looked at his feet.

Lucy looked at Charles. "When you said my father was an important man…"

"a king? Oh, Lu, don't be so ridiculous!"

"Can we continue this talk after we eat?" Digory whined and Charles nodded in agreement.

"Oh of course Prince- why! I don't believe you have told me your names yet dear ones."

"I am Lucy, as you already know, and they are all my younger cousins. Charles is Peter's son, and then Digory and Caroline are Edmunds children."

"Well then, Princes and Princesses of Narnia, follow me to the castle Cair Paravel, we shall dine once you have all had time to bathe and change, then you may rest little ones, if you really have traveled all the way from the lamp post (which has long been long with in the woods) then you have traveled from somewhere in Lamp Post Waste, that is very indeed."

They traveled through the wood till they came to a river, which they followed with great haste, and then a grand castle came in sight. Orchids grew in front and mer-people came to greet their King.

"King Caspian has returned!" Children cried out running along the path in front of the King.

They entered the castle and people bowed to the king. "Good faun, show these children to the grandest guest chambers we can give, for these are the ancestors of the of the Kings and Queens of old." The faun was tall and was the same creature the children had seen on the wardrobe.

"Oh yes sire, yes. This way Princes and Princesses, this way."

The children were led to two different rooms, side-by-side. The rooms were grand and each had a very big bed. A wardrobe in each room was filled with colorful gowns and tunics, with stockings and shoes and boots. The girls dressed in long silken gowns and the boys in soft cotton tunics and leggings.

By the time the girls were all bathed (for the boys had bathed only two days ago and they find bathing more than once a week a down right bother) and dressed the sun was high in the sky, and it was lunch time.

"I'm starving!" Caroline whined to Lucy, who chuckled and took her hand and led her down the corridor.

"Look here!" Digory's voice exclaimed from down the hall.

"Why that's Queen Susan's horn. Blow it in time of need and help will come." A voice said.

"So If I were to blow on it now?" Lucy asked.

The faun that had led then to their rooms looked up at her. "Trust me dear Princess Lucy King Caspian had blown upon the horn many a time, it does not work when one is not in mortal despair."

"But we can not leave! We don't know the way back to the lamp post, and who knows if that is even the right way to leave?" Caroline said bowing her head.

"Can I try blowing it?" Lucy asked pulling her cousin closer.

"You may try daughter of Susan." The faun said handing her the horn.

Caroline took a step away as Lucy took a deep breathe and brought the horn to her lips before giving one long blow….


End file.
